Human to Country, How fate messed up my life
by London-to-Washington
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was a normal collage student until he saved some one and died, or at least he thinks he did. After waking up in a field, Finding out his girlfriend has become his Sister, and biggest surprise of all, hes become America. Whats a hero to do
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hetaila XD (if I did things would be a bit different~)

An older teen came walking down a bustling side walk, it was jam packed with people and the sounds of cars speeding down the highway ran through the city. In the distance the sound of rail road cars drifted through the already loud sounds of the city. As the teen drew closer, the sound of the cars grew louder until he came across the tracks. Surprisingly enough the train had yet to sounds he had been hearing were from the warning lights. Then a cry was heard from the other side, surprisingly a little boy had crawled under the railing and sat in the middle of the track. The 24 year old immediately jumped over the lowered flashing train sign and sprinted to the track, ignoring the protests of the people on the opposite side. He got to the middle and quickly tried grabbing the boy up, but found that his foot was stuck in the tracks. The sound of the railroad cars was closer now, and Alfred hurried to slip the boy's foot out of his shoe. He could see the lights of the train approaching and speeding across the bend now. Instantly, Alfred was able to free the boy and throw him to the other side of the track, landing him safely behind the sign. That's when the train hit. It never crossed Alfred's mind that he could feel this much pain, the impact of it was worse than any as if something had shown mercy on him, the pain subsided and he drifted into oblivion. His last thought was wishing, praying that Liz would be all right.

Mathew had been at Gilbert's house when it had happened. Mathew had been making theself-proclaimed Prussian pancakes. They had been throwing around jokeswhen Mathew's cell phone suddenly rung Alfred's usual jingle (Proud to be an American). Mathew had picked it up fully expecting Alfred's usual whining about some problem he had gotten himself into and needing Mathew's help to fix it. Yet this time, when he had picked up, a gruffer voice was on the calling end.

"Hello? Is this Mathew Williams?"The person had asked.

"This is Mathew and if I may ask, why do you have my brother's phone?" Mathew asked trying to control his trembling mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out why someone had Alfred's cell.

"What if he had been kidnapped and this was some ransom call?" Mathew's mind screamed at him, but it couldn't be it right?

"Oh Alfred who'd you piss off this time?" He thought for a second.

"Thank goodness!" The voice said on the other end.

"I finally found a family member!" The caller said to some one.

"What's going on?" Mathew asked as the fear seeped into his voice. "Where is my brother?"

"Mr. Williams? Are you still there?" the caller asked "My name is Toris; I'm a doctor at Eden hospital. Your brother was in an accident can you come to the hospital?"

"Yes, yes I can come. What happened? Please tell me!" Mathew begged "I apologize but it would be better if you came here to find out yourself."

Mathew almost passed out and if Gilbert wasn't there to catch him, he would have hit the floor.

"Mathew are you still there? Can you make it?" The doctor asked. "Yes I… I can. I'll be there in a second." Mathew barely whispered.

"Okay . . . but make it quick!"

Then he hung up. Mathew let his arm fall to the floor and fainted"Make it quick… Oh no! NONONO! This can't be happening!" Mathew thought to himself.

All the while the Canadian didn't notice the concerned Prussian.

"Mathew? Mathew are you okay man? Mathew what happened? Aww shit!" This is definitely not awesome!" Gilbert said.

"Alfred." Was all Mathew could get out.

"Mathew what's wrong with your brother? What's going on?" Gilbert asked not spouting his normal "Awesome" crap any more.

"Accident." Mathew said at last.

"Mein Gott! Fuck this isn't good! Do you need a ride?" Gilbert asked slowly slipping in to his native language.

Mathew weakly nodded and Gilbert scooped him up and brought him to his car. The drive to there was fairly short because Gilbert speeded through all of the stop signs and lights, even pissing off a couple cops (and somehow a Hungarian women) along the way, but even that wasn't fast enough for Al. No, Alfred was gone long before Mathew had gotten that call from Toris. When Mathew did get to the hospital,everything was a blur, doctors and patients came rushing past him.A nurse took him to talk to the doctor he had spoken to on the phone.

It seemed their parents could not be contacted at that moment so it was just Mathew (Gilbert was stuck in the lobby because apparently it was for "Family" and no one else). When he walked into the doctor's office, he noticed a couple with a little boy over in the corner of the room. Mathew briefly wondered who they were but then doctor came in and started family slipped from his mind. After he learned what happened he was taken to a waiting area to wait for their parents. Alfred and Matt's parents had divorced years ago, their mom toke him to Canada while Alfred and their dad stayed in America. When their parents finally made it, they both looked horrible and shaken up, it was then that a nurse came in with a was from Alfred, and she had told them that it was given to her by him. Each family member grabbed at the note as if it was a life line, only Mathew questioned where she had gotten the note. Didn't Alfred die on impact like the doctor had told them all? Was the Doctor lying or . . . wait hadn't he'd seen her before?

The nurse in question had a British accent and light choppy, blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails. She also wore glasses that covered two beautiful dark green eyes.

"Hummm… glasses, blonde hair, bright green eyes…. Wait! It couldn't be!" Mathew thought

"Elizabeth?" Mathew asked aloud.

Elizabeth had been the foreign exchange student, from England that Alfred had been dating before he died. She had been in medical school when Alfred served in ROTC for the AIR FORCE. They had met in the university library when Alfred was borrowing a book on Physics. That's all Matt really knew about her because Alfred and Mathew only saw each other when their parents let them the visit now.

"Well wasn't this just a pleasant visit?" Mathew sighed to himself.

The nurse looked up from where she was standing, tears filling her emerald green eyes. Mathew immediately regretted saying anything. Elizabeth, as a nurse,had seen Alfred after he had become road (train) kill. That would not have been a pretty sight for anyone and then feeling the pain of not being able to save must be ripping herself apart.

"If you're wondering how I have this note, it's because he gave them to me if anything happened out in the field, stupid git." She said while her tears grew bigger in her eyes. Mathew nodded and looked at the note his parents handed him. It said:

_Dear parents, Mathew, and Elizabeth,_

_If you're reading this note then it means I won't be coming back from the field and this is my final good bye. To Mom and Dad, I know we had are differences but I want to thank you for always supporting me. Like how I promised Mom I'd try to always be her hero, just know that your hero died doing what he believed was right. Dad, you helped inspire me to join with your love of planes and the American (And Canadian) way you gave to me. _

_To my Canadian brother! Mathew we never got see each other much (Except at your hockey games, which I would rather not talk about, you are very, very, scary there, so I don't think that counts) but when we were together everything just…I don't know made more sense, In that weird twin way ya know?There were lots of times I just wanted to give up but you were there as my support. I don't know what I would have done without you! Remember that time you were being bullied by that Prussian kid or whatever? (I still can't believe that *Crossed out*) How after wards I promised to protect you from all the kids who would bully you afterward?(Like Francis) It's kind of weird to think about it but I guess now that I'm dead I'll watch over you guys in spirit.(Especially weird since I'm afraid of ghosts ha) So don't ever think you're not protected! Cause a hero's spirit never dies! _

_To Elizabeth, I love you baby, Always have, ever since I first saw you. You were like a breath of fresh air in everything you did! I loved all of your emotions and even when you scolded me. You know I hated it when you cry so please don't okay? And if you must deliver this which means I'm gone . . . please Elizabeth I beg you please find another person to fall in love with. Please, please Liz forget about me okay? You know the most I ever wanted was to see you smile. Find some nice English guy, have kids, live a life! I don't want to see my loved ones sad. I know how hard it was for you to accept me becoming a fighter pilot, but still, I love you now and forever Elizabeth and I'll never forget our promise. Remember to always look towards the sky cause that's where I'll be._

_-Alfred F. Jones_

_Air Force Training Academy _

As Mathew read the last lines of the letter, his vision began to blur. The rest of the night was used to plan the funeral and soon Mathew found himself staring at an old paper proclaiming Alfred a hero, just like he all ways wanted. Alfred was buried in their old Virginia home near the field they had played in; overlooking a small pond they had swam in when the summer became too hot. That day happened to be sunny, the sky reminded us all of how blue Alfred's eyes had been. Everything seemed to be pleasantly happy for the Virginians, as they were unaware of the clouds that seemed to engulf us all. The whole while, even through the service, Elizabeth refused to cry. It wasn't till after every one was gone that she stared remorsefully at his head stone and she broke down. Shefinally came to terms that he wouldn't be there when she got home. His head stone was adorned with a picture of a perfect sky with one lone plane flying through it.

Alfred's grave was directly under that huge open sky, where planes loved to fly through, as it was a main route to take for most commercial or privet airplanes. Carved into the grave stone it said:

The winds will rise and the tall grass bend  
>To ripple like waves of the sea<br>And time will take the scars to mend  
>On the lonely hill of the free.<p>

Then one other that said:

In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
>between the crosses, row on row,<br>that mark our place; and in the sky  
>the larks, still bravely singing, fly<br>scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  
>we lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,<br>Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
>In Flanders fields.<p>

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
>To you from failing hands we throw<br>the torch; be yours to hold it high.  
>If ye break faith with us who die<br>We shall not sleep,  
>though poppies grow<br>In Flanders fields.

-Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae

One was part of a world war two poem and the other was written for the Cambridge cemetery in England. Cambridge had quite a few American troops buried there, as most graves are from World War 2. Under both poems was something from Alfred himself, a line he liked to say quite often (Well after most of the "I'm a HERO business" was done. Or during that rare time he was serious):

-Look to the sky, I am there.

Elizabeth broke down on Al's head stone that day, A little while later she disappeared. As Mathew was about to leave he said goodbye to his childhood home, the big field, and the sparking lake knowing he would never return here. From that day on Mathew always looked up to the sky somehow trying to find his brother in it, sadly he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 years later**_

Two years had gone and past since the death of Alfred f. Jones. After the funeral life went surprisingly back to normal. Time marches forward I guess but the next two years were filled with tragedies one after another and everyone was affected. First was of the nurse Elizabeth, after her reappearance, (She had immersed herself in her work and had spent a month in Africa, trying to help people. It had been an internship she had originally refused) somehow she came in contact with a deadly disease shortly after Alfred's death and died two months later, almost as if to follow him. Then the Italian twins were shot and killed in a gang battle, after that the German brothers tried to move back to Germany as if they were to escape the string of deaths. Unfortunately though, their plane malfunctioned in the air killing them and the rest of the people on board as well. (Mathew would never see Gilbert again, but every now and then he would set out an extra plate of pancakes for his brother and the albino. Oddly enough they would disappear if he took kumajirio and left the room.) Francis was hurt badly and left in a ditch after a run in with a pissed off Russian, let's just say it didn't end well for him when he was found the next day.

Ivan was caught and charged with Francis's death and was sent to jail. But not before he was able to kill off Roderick and Elizaveta, from the music department (apparently they had seen him dragging Francis off and Ivan didn't want to leave any evidence.) Ivan died in a shootout when certain convicts tried to escape from the younger sister committed suicide to be with her brother. Their older sister stopped eating and eventually wasted away. Vash's sister was caught in a car bombing by some terrorist group and afterwards the girl's friend from Seychelles drowned. Vash had joined the rangers to fight the terrorist group who took his sister away from him and was killed on duty. A boy named Tino had been out camping and was mauled by a bear, and yet another Danish boy had been out drinking and died from alcohol poisoning.

That same day a girl from Norway had been on a terrace when it fell through and had died from a very nasty blow on the Mathews last two years of college he left that small town and never looked back. Those years had been too much for him and he was running away. Six years later his parents heard of Mathew Williams's death. He had been with friends drinking and they had taken a drive, that drive ended off a cliff and their bodies were never recovered. Both brothers now dead, this is where we begin our story.

"Such a sad tale isn't it? Please children learn to never drink while driving. Now if you're wondering what happened next . . . .? What? You didn't expect anything else? Well what fun will that be? Oh your probably wondering who I am yes? I am fate; I control the lives of millions of people. Yet lately I've been bored sick, so I came up with an idea! All that died in this story will be coming back, but as countries instead! I know it doesn't make much sense now but just wait and see. Oh this will be fun!"The personification of fate said.

She took all the souls from that her story and took a vile filled with a rainbow colored liquid. Being ever so careful she dropped tiny amounts of the potion into each soul. Every time she did, the soul turned into a different color. That's when Destiny walked in

"Fate? Could you stop fucking up lives for a second, I need help with… what are you doing?" Destiny asked, fate turned around

"Oh nothing!" She said trying to hide the souls.

"Fate what did you do now?" Fate pouted "Do I always have to do something?" She asked.

Destiny stared at her a moment then said "Yes, yes you do. Now you will show me what problems you're causing now."

"Fine." said Fate moving aside.

Destiny stared at the souls for a second before turning angrily to face fate,

"What did you do?" She bellowed.

Fate, not caring, started to shrug which pissed Destiny off more.

"Fate after this I'm giving you a stern talking to." Destiny said.

She turned back to the colored souls, and slowly touched each one of them drawing out a card that had their memories on them. Slowly she worked down the line of these poor cursed souls, pulling their memories out so they would not suffer by having the knowledge of death. Then she made it to the soul that glowed dark blue color and found she could not pull the card out. The soul seemed to desperately cling to his past memories, sighing she tried the violet colored one and found the same thing. She didn't understand weren't these memories sad? Why keep them? Destiny sighed again

"Fate you have doomed these souls to become immortal, leading a very, very hard life. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Destiny asked looking over at her.

"Umm good luck?" Fate said sheepishly.

"You're not getting dinner for a couple decades got that?" Fate nodded and collected the souls taking them to the portal back to earth.

One by one she set to work sending them back and making genders, names, and partners for them. The first one was the country of China, following Russia, then the rest of Asia; she then set to work on Europe. Then something strange happened, when she got the part to choose England's partner the soul refused the other. How could this be? She was fate it was up to _**Her**_ to decide! The brief second it took to think this the soul slipped out of her hand and over to the dark blue soul, snuggling up beside it.

Fate sighed when she saw the red string connecting them, the red string she had crafted. Sighing she bound those two together again making the red string stronger. That's when it happened, the two souls shown and morphed into their original human forms. The dark blue souls blinked and looked around, skipping over fate and resting on the other dark green soul that had morphed.

"Elizabeth is that you?" the apparition asked

"Hi Alfred." Elizabeth said

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa!" Fate said interrupting the silence.

She turned and pointed at Elizabeth,

"How do you know who he is? Destiny took your card!"

Yet Elizabeth looked right through fate as if she wasn't there, not even hearing her. The dark blue soul began to say something then stopped, and then decided to say something again. "If you're here that means we're both dead right?" He asked. The other nodded which pissed the first off immensely.

"Elizabeth you didn't kill yourself did you? Damn it if you did! Elizabeth I told you to forget about me!" The first yelled out punching the wall in annoyance, but his fist ran through it, he was made of literally nothing after all.

"No Alfred F. Jones I did not kill myself! I'm not some woman who can't live without you, you bloody twit! And how could you have said that! Alfred I could never forget you!" The other yelled.

"Look Elizabeth you know it's just that I never wanted to see you hurt much less dead." The first said,

"You're a wanker for leaving me like that." The girl said close to tears.

Fate rolled her eyes, "Cheesy much?" T

he first apparition moved over to the other apparition and hugged her, allowing her to silently cry into his shirt. Every so often she'd insult him and pond her fist into his shoulder but there really wasn't any heart in it. His only response to the insults was "I know", he whispered painfully. Anyway the first apparition slowly lifted up the seconds face cradling it in his hands. Slowly he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the others lips. Fate watched with startled eyes as they slowly reverted back into their original forms. Afterwards, Fate made quick work of the batch of souls scared that the ghost thing may appear again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Ect, ect

This is where the plot really begins XD I appreciate all the reviews and watches guys!

* * *

><p>The first thing Alfred saw when he opened his eyes was a big sprawling field in front of him and he immediately knew where he was. It was an odd feeling actually. Alfred started to call out for Mathew but stopped, when he saw a couple of figures fishing by the water. He hid behind the nearest rock he could find. What were Tino and Bernard doing here? Suddenly Tino turned and spotted him, on instinct it seemed, Alfred turned and ran the way he came. Why didn't he notice earlier how close to the ground his body was? That night was spent hunting (Thank you Boy Scout training) and making shelter. A few weeks past and he still hadn't come across Mathew yet and Alfred was starting to get worried. One day, he was in the field where he had first woken up, he came across a rabbit.<p>

"Foooood!" Alfred said to himself. The rabbit got closer and closer till he pounced; grabbing the poor rabbit by its midsection almost like he was hugging the thing.

Alfred sighed at how big the rabbit was compared to him. He had found out that night of the first day that he looked and sounded like a five maybe even six year old. That's when she appeared. He had been just about to leave with dinner when Elizabeth and some women who looked like Francis, showed up. Elizabeth however looked about two years younger,

"My, this was awkward." Alfred thought to himself.

"How is my girlfriend/fiancé (Though nobody needed to know that yet) older than me?"

Then she said something Alfred never thought he would hear

"From this day forward you're going to be my little brother!"

All that was going on in Alfred's mind was "She picks random little kids to be her brother?"

The French women glared at Elizabeth then turned back to Alfred.

"Non! il est le mien; il va ětre mon un petit!"

Alfred stared at them both as if they were crazy. Soon the two started to fight and Alfred pretended he couldn't hear them until the French women turned back to him. She held out a plate full of steaming French food. Alfred looked from dinner to the plate and put dinner down but not before warning him, "Look dinner if you go anywhere I got some friends in the forest ready to eat you as soon as you hop in there, move and die." Alfred slowly started to walk to the food before he noticed Elizabeth in her imaginary emo corner. Seeing this Alfred immediately ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she slowly lifted her head.

She picked up Alfred and looked at the French women.

"I think we are done here. Don't ever come back!" She said a as smirk slowly invaded her voice in a way Alfred had never heard before.

Sometime later, Alfred had fallen asleep and when he woke up he was back in the meadow. Elizabeth seemed to be deep in thought so he took this chance to go play with the buffalo that had just walked up. As he started playing with the animal (Because come on how many times you can get this close to wild life?), he vaguely heard Liz shouting in the background about it being dangerous but hey he wasn't gonna stop now because of that. Soon enough, Liz managed to drag Alfred back to her house.

"Well this is it, your new home!" Liz said.

Alfred looked around recognizing the house, this house was like the one he had grown up in as a kid. This house however looked newer then his old house. The paint was a shining white and the stain on the side that he used to scare Matt with, saying it was blood, was gone. The upper windows had their trimming on them and the balcony was fully intact. Alfred looked around for the big tree that should have been growing in the yard but didn't find one.

"Hey Liz where's the tree?"

Liz looked at him puzzled. "America there isn't one here." Elizabeth said inspecting Alfred's head for any injuries.

"Oh…..right…..Wait what? America?" Alfred asked astonished.

Liz nodded her head.

"Yes dear that's your name. Do you go by something different here? And America who is this 'Liz' person?" She asked.

Alfred looked up at her in horror.

"Liz you obviously hit your head! Come on let's get you to a doctor pronto!" Alfred grabbed Liz's hand and started to pull her in the direction of the nearest town.

"America stop! You're the one I'm worried about! And stop calling me 'Liz' my name is England!"

Alfred stopped as told and stared at Li-no England, then started laughing as England looked at him in a somewhat disturbed manner.

"It makes sense now!" Alfred thought "I must be in a comma or maybe this is a fever hallucination. Well maybe if I play along this Liz can lead me to the exit to this dream."

Alfred turned back to England with the most innocent look on his face that he could muster.

"Sorry England I just remembered something funny now since I'm you're uh…. Colony can I call you big sister?"

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before sighing and saying

"No just call me England." England said smiling down at him.

"Okay Engwand!" Alfred said.

Sure he was smiling on the outside but inside he was cursing at how he sounded like he was firkin five . . . maybe less, but that's not the only problem how was he gonna wake up from this comma/ whatever the hell it was?

Elizabeth held her hand out and he stood to grasp it, and they slowly made their way inside the house... he was smiling on the outside but was having a mental break down on the inside.

"What had happened?" Alfred thought.

He had saved the kid and woke up here (well if he was in a comma he sort of woke up in a dream….weird)! Okay so that's not completely true. He had, had this weird dream before he woke up, something about Elizabeth calling him a git or something. Besides that, what's with the clothes? The accents? Where were the people? And dear gods above please tell me there are hamburgers here!

"America are you all right?" Elizabeth asked.

Alfred's eyes went wide.

"Of course Engwand!" he said giving her his best smile.

She smiled back and turned to the direction where they were walking (When had the lawn become so big?). When they finally made it up the lawn and into the house, Elizabeth (Dream Elizabeth?) asked what he wanted for dinner. Alfred mentally screamed on the inside, and his stomach was screaming at him to run. Fast.

To his stomachs dismay he ran over to the chair and tried desperately to get on to it. He couldn't help that the chair was like three feet off the ground! Elizabeth chuckled when she noticed this and moved over to assist her young colony up into the chair. Alfred was utterly displeased with this.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the man in the relationship and now I can't even get on a chair without help?" Alfred thought to himself.

Well okay there were probably other problems to deal with but still! Other problems being A) there was no TV in the house B) There was no stove C)No stove=no hamburgers D) There were no radio, internet, electricity! E) No Stove =NO hamburgers! F) There was no running warm water or otherwise G) No pluming. Where the heck were they? Even some of the poorest nations at least had signs of civilization and even then they were in AMERICA, where in America can't you find at least one or two of these things? He thought, having yet another mental break down, which was temporarily halted by Elizabeth putting a black mass of something in front of him.

"Here you are! Eat up!" She said with a smile.

"You know, I haven't given you a human name yet have I?" She asked totally missing Alfred's stunned reaction.

"How about Alfred? Does that sound all right to you?" She asked.

Alfred sat their dumbly for a second before lamely nodding his head.

"What the fuck am I dreaming about?" Alfred seemed to yell in his head.

"Thwak you Engwand!" he said hopping not to sound to fake.

He then glared at the thing she called food before putting on a brave face and scarfing it down (Only to be later found lying unconscious in one of England's potted plants. Who knew you could taste things in a dream/hallucination). Elizabeth smiled and started to eat her food, while unknowingly sending Alfred into yet another case of mental confusion (And a possible stomach virus).

That night passed by quickly and the morning crept up so fast Alfred almost yelped at the first sign of light threw the windows. Elizabeth had been changing out of her nightwear when he had woken up; it seems he must have snuck into her room the night before.

"Weird, I definitely don't remember that and since when do you sleep in dreams?" He thought drowsily.

Then he stopped his train of thoughts when he spotted a long scar on Elizabeth's back, surrounded by many smaller scars, some were overlapping each other as they tried to paint a ghastly picture on her back. Alfred let out a gasp by accident; he knew Elizabeth didn't have any scars on her body much less big long ones on her back.

"My god! Why would he ever dream about something like that? To see Elizabeth hurt?" Alfred thought to himself horrified.

Something was telling him that he wasn't dreaming anymore. Elizabeth (?) turned around at the sudden noise.

"Good morning Alfred did you sleep well?" Eliz-no England asked.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked struggling to keep his words from slipping into his usual baby talk.

England frowned, "What do you mean? I'm England of course!" She said bewildered.

"You're not Elizabeth?" Alfred asked slowly.

"Alfred what did I tell you about calling me by my human name?" England asked sternly.

"Human this, Human that! Aren't we both human?" Alfred asked rage seeping into his voice.

England's face went into one of surprise then sympathy.

"No darling we're not, I'm surprised you didn't know! Most of us are born with that knowledge! Alfred dear you are not human, you embody the land we are on now, but we are not human though we seem like it." She said giving Alfred a sad smile.

Alfred remembered the feeling from when he had first awoken and how he had felt so free, almost like when he flew his planes. England seeing the lad was silent continued.

"You see now? You are a colony, you are America!"

Alfred stared at the obviously crazy women in front of him, any one would think so, but sadly he wasn't part of that group of "any ones."

"If what you're saying is true..." He began, "then I've gone back in time?" He whispered to himself.

She had referred to America as a colony after all. It was like one fucked up history lesson but Alfred was America.

"Well then I know what happens next, but I better not say anything." Alfred, no America, thought

"That name is defiantly gonna take some getting used to. Not to mention my girlfriend now my mom/sister/guardian/thing."

"This is awkward as hell." He thought out loud getting a disapproving look from England for his "potty mouth" and odd phrase.

Alfred sighed to himself this was going to be a long 235 or so years (well technically in 2011 he would be 504 because of colonial years)…..Fuck.

* * *

><p>Translation for the French used earlier in the chapter: No! he will be my little one (translation by my editor~ :3)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After that incident Alfred stopped calling England "Elizabeth" but instead he accepted that his Elizabeth was either dead or with another man, hopefully for her sake the second. Though it pained him to think about her with someone else as long as she wasn't dead that was all that counted. The next couple years that were spent with England, was that of her coming every so often but then leaving two months after she came. Sometimes she was gone for six to seven months at a time. It was about 10 years after she had found Alfred (Well in country time that is. To humans it was probably much, much longer) she brought "Canada" to their house. Alfred immediately recognized his brother and was delighted to hear he still had his memories.

It had been a summer afternoon when England had come home, Alfred had run to meet her at the door like he always did. Alfred still couldn't get over the fact that she was so much like Elizabeth that it scared him sometimes. He had been staying by the door when she had walked in with a miniature Mathew. Who immediately jumped out of England's arms and proclaimed in a very quiet voice that they were going to go play. He then proceeded to drag Alfred to the backyard and into the woods where they hopefully wouldn't be heard.

"Alfred is that you?" Mathew asked astonished.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked back.

Mathew happily embraced his brother tears blooming in his violet bluish eyes.

"Your memories, there still here!" Alfred noted happily.

"I was scared yours weren't!" Mathew exclaimed quietly.

"Dude you can speak up you know." Alfred said in a puzzled expiration.

"I wish I could!" Mathew said "I've been stuck talking like this for god knows how long! Alfred about Elizabeth. . . . I'm sorry."

Alfred frowned.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

Mathews eyes widened in surprise and then recognition.

"Of course you wouldn't know!" Mathew said thinking out loud.

"Wouldn't know…?" Alfred asked "Wouldn't know what?"

Mathew's eyes became glazed over with sadness at the thought of the memories of both incidents.

"You really don't know do you?" Mathew asked. Alfred shook his head in response.

"Alfred,you and Elizabeth and even me, were all dead." He said.

Alfred immediately burst out laughing.

"All dead that's a good one now tell me, what it is?" Alfred said in between breaths, but he immediately stopped when he saw the look on Mathews face.

"Oh my God! You're not kidding are you?" Alfred asked hoping what his twin said wasn't true.

Mathew shook his head immediately dashing all of Alfred's hopes of this being some kind of albeit hocks.

"It was that kid and the train right?" Alfred asked grimacing at the memory.

Mathew merely nodded before saying,

"You were killed on impact, Elizabeth was on duty that day, she saw everything that went on and tried to save you but it was too late…"

Mathew started but was cut off by Alfred turning away saying, "Please no more, just no more I don't want to hear it."

He was dead and hurt the person he loved most in the worst way imaginable. If only he had died in the sky. At least then Elizabeth wouldn't have had to see his broken up corpse as the doctors tried to work on him desperately hoping for survival.

"Mathew if you're here then that means...", but was cut off by Mathew nodding his head.

"So who's fucked up idea of heaven was this?" Alfred asked.

Mathew stared blankly at him for a second before saying "Alfred we're not in heaven, as weird as it sounds, we've been reincarnated."

Alfred stared back at Mathew trying to take all the extra information in.

"Well this definitely wasn't my first choice for a second life, but enough of this okay Matt? Let's talk about something else like who's taken care of you for all these years?" Alfred asked.

Now it was Mathews turn to grimace "Francis." He said as his body quivered.

"Oh I'm sorry, no wait he hasn't done anything to you has he?" Alfred asked horrified.

Mathew shacked his head.

"NO but there's something far worse." Mathew said "Francis isn't a he, he's a she!"

Alfred jumped at that,

"Francis is a girl?" He nearly screamed.

Mathews head nodded quickly,

"Yeah they now call hi-I mean **her **Ambrosine."

Mathew saw the confused look on Alfred's face and continued,

"It means undying or immortal, you can guess why they would call her that. She usually goes by Amy which means "loved" in French," Mathew explained.

"Since when did you speak French?" Alfred asked.

"Amy taught me." Mathew said nonchalantly in his quiet voice.

Alfred nodded his head dumbly.

"So has Amy, I'm sorry what country is Amy?"

Mathew sighed "France! Who did you think Finland?"

Alfred nodded his head and started again,

"So has France noticed anything yet? I mean come on how we can talk like normal adults if we try or how we can act older for our ages?" Alfred asked.

"You mean how I do?" Mathew asked getting a glare from Alfred in return.

"Anyway no France hasn't seen a thing, what about England?" he questioned "Nope, nothing." Alfred said trying to push that incident that had happened years ago to the back of his mind.

"Good, I was scared that you did something there for a moment."

That's when a little white bear cub came crawling out of the forest, and of course Alfred immediately freaked out, grabbing Canada and blocking him with his small body against the bear cub.

"Don't worry Mathew I'll be the hero!" Alfred proclaimed, ignoring Mathews' small shouts of,

"No Alfred it's all right, besides I do **NOT** need you to be a 'Hero' ever again!"

Eventually Mathew was able to get past Alfred and walked over to the small bear.

"Mathew don't do that it's dangerous!" Alfred yelled in dismay.

"It's okay Alfred this is Kuma, Kuma this is my brother Alfred, be good okay?" Mathew asked the small bear, who intern gave a nod.

"Wait since when did you get a small polar bear?" Alfred asked slightly stunned and slightly jealous of the small thing.

Mathew shrugged "He was there when I woke up."

That's when England shouted that it was time for lunch and they both shuddered at the prospect of it. Yet they both reluctantly walked out of the forest and into the house. Both of them tried to get back to acting like seven year olds instead of their actual age… again. Elizabeth was in the kitchen cooking something again and Mathew shot Alfred a pity look as they sat down. Alfred silently thanked god that smoke detectors hadn't been invented yet or else it would be going off every day. Alfred and Mathew later learned that England had 'won' Mathew in a war and was now in ownership of him, from France. Alfred was delighted to have his brother back, but found it odd when Mathew would accidently start speaking French. When they were human neither could speak another language, but now Alfred knew English, (only after Mathew taught him) French, German, Dutch, Spanish, a varicose assortment of Native American languages, Russian, Norwegian, and a various assortments of European languages. While Mathew new all those languages as well he was more fluent in French and English like America's German and English. Though England absolutely hated them speaking French.

Alfred (short) P.O.V. 

So that's how the first couple years/decades went, us being an awkward happy family and just trying to live and govern our people. These were the peaceful years, but they could not last forever and things slowly took a turn for the worse when Mathew and I turned 16.

* * *

><p>If you like please comment :D I would love to know what you think of it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Get ready for an inside look at Liz's and Alfred's first date, and the turmoil that unfolds during the revolutionary war

Disclaimer: like usual I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><span>Alfred P.O.V<span>

Mathew and I knew what was drawing near. First was the French and Indian war which England had to go save our asses in the end. By the time the war had broken out Mathew and I had gained a few feet and had stopped looking like kids, though we still didn't look old enough, according to England to be independent. After the war England decided since it was fought on my land let's tax the hell out of these people, they won't mind at all! Oh how wrong that decision was but it wasn't like I didn't see it coming. History had been my favorite subject! Especially American history.

Besides I was utterly excited to meet George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and all those heroes of American history. It wasn't so long after that I was sneaking out to join the sons of liberty in their night raids. When Elizabeth was gone to attend to matters in England, I decided to head up to Boston to be part of the Boston tea party, and what a blast that was! Reading it in a history book is one thing but living it? Oh that was something entirely different. Of course Mathew didn't come, we had long ago agreed that we would not mess with history and only intervene when under very dire circumstances.

End P.O.V.

Of course England had had a bone to pick with him after what happened, blockading him in his room because of what had happened to her precious tea or whatever. It was all just dirty water to Alfred. Of course Lexington and Concord (And the battle of Bunker Hill) came soon after and Alfred had to leave. He had left in the dead of night making sure to stop by Mathew's room before hand, both knowing after this, the next time they would be seeing each other would be either on the battle field or in 1812, both didn't sound pretty. Alfred and Mathew hugged and bid each other good bye before promising to each other any wounds inflected on the other was to safe guard history.

"Like a hero!" Alfred quietly proclaimed.

They said good bye one last time before Alfred set off for the next couple states; he would be meeting all the patriots in Philadelphia.

**The American Revolution,**

The American Revolution had gone just as history said it would, now it was just a couple days from Yorktown were the British would finally surrender and end this blasted war. It's funny at how boring it seems when you first read about wars, you don't really realize the horror of it all until you experience it yourself. Alfred had felt so many different emotions during these long years, from excitement, to horror, the bitter sting of betrayal, the taste of defeat, and the bitter sweetness of victory knowing that even though you won, those friends that died won't be coming back. Alfred had only seen Mathew once in these long years, but the one glimpse he got was not a happy one. No it was of Mathew shooting at his people during one of the earlier battles. He had been dressed in a crimson red jacket counter to Alfred's dark navy blue. (Fricken Lobster Backs! Alfred could hardly believe in a few years they would have a 'Special Relationship')

Now it had been 8 years since he had seen him. The revolution had started in 1775 (Not including the earlier raids) and history had told Alfred it lasted until 1783(Thank goodness for history class). Now all that was left was Yorktown. Alfred at the present was sitting in a small tent surrounded by the few belongings he had. Thought most were packed up in case of an attack. It was times like this where he was left alone, that he allowed himself really think. Where his past would come flooding back to him like a giant tidal wave that couldn't be stopped.

Alfred remembered the first time he had met Elizabeth; it had been in his freshmen year of college. (He had to miss a year for Air force training) _It had been a cool fall day right at the beginning of the school year. He had made a quick run to the library to grab a physics book to help for his upcoming paper he had to write. He had been browsing through the books not looking where he was going when he accidently ran in to someone. He looked down to find a somewhat older looking girl on the ground. He leaned down and offered his hand to help her back up, cause what kind of hero would he be if he left her there? _

"_Sorry are you okay?" Alfred asked the girl, staring into her beautiful green eyes. _

_She gave him a quick nod before turning almost in a huff and walking away. _

"_Please be more careful Mr. Jones" The girl called back to him as she walked away, not allowing Alfred time to say anything to her. _

_Alfred was astonished by her for a little while before letting out a loud "Wha-How the holy fuck does she know my name?"_

_In response he got a loud "shhhhh" From the librarian and the students studying around him. _

_From then on he always seemed to spot the girl from the library, but was always dragged off by someone before he could say anything to her. They met again by chance at a very, very unexpected place. Alfred had been given concert tickets from his brother, as was that Mathew hated the crowds while Alfred soaked up the lime light. The pre-show on the ticket proclaimed some weird band from England, who originally Alfred didn't care about until the lead singer came on. She was of shorter stature and had blonde hair hanging lose around her shoulders, but Alfred didn't recognize her till he caught sight of her bright emerald green eyes. He didn't even quit understand why he cared so much to go and talk to her again, they had just bumped into each other at the library that was all. Though there had been something about her that made her stick in his mind and he just couldn't get her out, plus she knew his name, which was pretty weird on so many levels._

_After the bands performance (Which had left Alfred positively stunned) Alfred maneuvered the crowd of people until he made it to the retreating band. Once he was able to get up there though, he didn't have anything to say, he had been more focused on getting around the crowd other than what to do after wards _

"_Hey you!" He shouted at the blonde girl. _

_She and five other people turned to look at him; she noticed him and turned to say something to her band mates, then went to walk over to him. _

"_Hello Mr. Jones what are you doing here?" She asked politely. _

"_First it's not Mr. Jones, its Alfred got it?" Alfred asked "Mr. Jones is too formal?" _

_She looked at him for a minute and then said "Alright Alfred now what is it?" _

"_First how do you know me?" He asked paranoid "Do you know the commie__or something? Did he tell you to stalk me?" He said horrified._

"_First question Lars knows your brother Mathew, He's a drinking buddy of sorts I guess you can call it. Second question, Are you some bloody imbecile?" She asked venom sneaking into her voice. "Why would I work much less talk to Ivan of all people?" _

_Alfred let out a sigh of relief,_

"_Umm you and your band did well out there, you didn't seem like you were the type." He said breaking the silence that had enveloped them. _

_It was true all the times he had seen her was when she was wearing a sweater vest and glasses or reading a book. She seemed more of the studying-type not a punk. She smirked _

"_I can't always be like that or I think I would go insane." She said._

"_You have a really nice singing voice ya know that?" Alfred asked, "Are you majoring in it?" _

_She shook her head "No I'm majoring in medicine." She said  
>"You know you never told me your name." He said face heating up, "Maybe it's just how hot it is outside." He thought to himself. <em>

"_It's Elizabeth." She said smiling. _

"_Liz then." Alfred said grinning getting a puzzled look from her _

"_What?" She asked._

"_That's what I'll be calling you from now on!" He said nodding his head. _

"_Don't shorten my name you git!" Liz yelled at him, which caused Alfred to laugh at how cute her face was when she was angry. _

"_You want to get something to eat?" He asked avoiding the subject._

"_And where do you plan to go, almost nothings open!" Liz said still angry with him. _

"_Don't worry I know a place!" He said happily. _

"_Fine but it better not be some fast food place." _

"_Hah…ha… of course not!" Alfred said sheepishly, which made Liz give him a very annoyed look. _

"_McDonald's doesn't count right?"_

_This made Liz lash out at him. "Of course it does you idiot! I'm not eating that swill!"_ Alfred stared at her horrified

"It's not swill! Have you ever eaten there?" He asked her.

She stood there silent for a while.

"_**You've never eaten at McDonalds?"**__ Alfred asked in horror. _

"_So what if I haven't?" She asked. _

"_McDonalds is uncultured swill, and I refuse to partake in it" Liz said with a huff. _

_Alfred did the one thing he could do; he walked over to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and ran over to his car ignoring the stunned Brits' curses and the weird looks from people. It was when he got to his car and plopped her down on her seat that he noticed she was wearing a very mini skirt and while he was carrying her, people could probably have seen her panties. _

"_Ops" Alfred thought. _

_He walked around to the driver's seat and opened the door. He got in and was greeted by Liz screaming at him. _

"_Alfred Jones you better get your butt over here so I can strangle the hell out of you! When I'm through with you they won't even be able to identify your corpse!" She screamed. _

"_Chill Liz is just food, besides you need to know the glory that is a hamburger!" Alfred said enthusiastically. _

"_I told you to not call me that!"_

"That's was our first date." Alfred mused; they didn't start to truly go out until a good 2 months later. Alfred's trip down memory lane was cut short by Washington walking in to his tent.

"America are you ready for the battle?" He asked.

"Yeah Dad I'm ready." Alfred said already dreading the screams and gunshot noises that would fill the air.

"I still don't see why you call me that." Washington sighed.

Alfred still lost in his memories of College accidently lead out,

"Dude haven't you studied history? George Washington the father of our country? The first president of the United States of America? Everyone … Should….. Know….. That? Crap I just said that out loud didn't I?" Alfred asked noting Washington's expression.

Washington nodded saying nothing.

"Ummm ops?" Alfred said.

"Look Dad? You didn't hear anything I'll tell you about this later when I can. When I can't muck up history okay?" He asked.

"Of course son I didn't hear a thing." Washington replied.

Alfred smiled "Shouldn't we be getting back to our troops General?"

"I think we should America." Washington said.

"Alfred."

Washington gave him a puzzled look.

"Call me Alfred okay?" He asked.

"Alright Alfred." Washington agreed.

Alfred watched his uhh….Dad go. When he was out of the tent, Alfred sighed to himself again. Becoming America, having your fiancée as a mother figure, and having George Washington as a dad? This definitely didn't happen every day. Well at least Mathew was still his brother. Although Alfred won't see him again till 1812, yet another war that he would have to deal with. What would all the countries do if they found out that America and Canada know the exact battles and strategies that would lose or win a war for a country? Plus now that he thinks about it he also has the Spanish-American war, and the god awful civil war to get through as well. "Well this will be an adventure!" He thought with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>Comments and reviews are Love 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Now for a skip in history to World War 1:**

Alfred stared down at England after a truly horrible battle. France,(that bastard) had fled (for now), the Italian twins were still hiding in a tomato box, Japan was trying to commit seppuku on the floor but was being held from it by Greece (who was surprisingly awake), England was knocked out, and Alfred? Why wasn't he lucky coming out with only a couple scrapes and bruises? Alfred thought sarcastically to himself. Alfred had long ago abandoned the noise of the allied camp and went to the medic tents. He had asked around for a time before he had found England's country tent. All that really distinguished the tent was a union jack flying above it and Alfred mentally kicked himself for not noticing it earlier. Just as he was about to step in to the tent, a doctor stepped out. Alfred gave him a weary glace as he left and stepped inside.

England had been laid down on a bed in the far corner, away from the noise of the camp in the distance. Alfred quietly chuckled to himself.

"No matter how far you try to get away you can still hear them huh?" Alfred asked her not expecting an answer.

"Look at you all knocked up didn't I say I would protect you?" Alfred asked again.

Silence engulfed the tent as Alfred started to walk towards the bed. It wasn't until he pulled a chair up to the old thing that he started to talk again.

"So after all these years you still look like her." Alfred said slowly glancing behind him to check that no one was there.

After the revolution, Spanish American war, and civil war, Alfred had found it easiest to hide behind the façade of not being able to read the atmosphere and being thick headed about things. Heck mentally he was only what? Like 19 maybe 20? When did he die again? Alfred asked himself. He shrugged and decided not to dwell on it, turning back to talking to England.

"So I get to fight in yet another war huh?" Alfred asked into thin air.

"I miss being human you know?" Alfred said sighing.

"As a human I didn't have to fight wars. I didn't have to stabilize an economy, heck I didn't have to stabilize my own government!" Alfred said.

"Mathew and I didn't fight with guns pointed at each other, and I could just be Alfred F. Jones, normal hero loving college boy."

England's eyes started to open slowly and Alfred decided it was about time to shut up. England's bright green eyes slowly started to open and focuses taking in the surroundings. She slowly turned her head to look at Alfred a question dancing in her eyes as to why he was here. Alfred pretended not to notice and waited till she snapped. There was a long pause until she finally said something.

"America why are you here?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Hey England! I'm so glad you're up! And of course I'm here! What kind of hero would I be if I left you here all alone?" He said trying to sound as cheerful as possible, they hadn't really talked since the last battle and before that they hadn't talked since the revolution.

Let's just say England still hadn't forgiven him.

"America I am fine alone, actually I prefer it that way, so if you could please just leave!" She said with an ominous aura rising around her.

Alfred got up and shrugged, "Whatever, you know what England. I'll go spread my awesomeness somewhere else!"

England huffed and turned away from him facing the back wall of the tent.

Alfred watched her for a second, being reminded of a time Elizabeth had said the same thing, well minus the America part. Alfred seemed to watch for a sign of his lover in England, but eventually gave up and turned around saying something as to a good bye. He was still slightly reminiscing so it came out as

"Yeah, love you to Eliz-"but then his hand shot up to his mouth and he ran out of the tent, leaving a very bewildered and confused England.

When Alfred did get back to camp, it seemed France had finally come back and the Italian twins had been coaxed out of the tomato crate. Russia tried to stop him by striking up a conversation but Alfred quickly ran past him, hand still over his mouth. Alfred only slowed down when he was safely in his own tent. He immediately stripped of his jacket and fell down on to his cot, hoping to just curl up into a ball and disappear. Alfred tried to push the memory of what just happened from his mind and just let himself sink into a deep slumber. (Yet there's always a problem with sleep, when you sleep you dream, and when you dream it lets certain people contact you. Then there's the fact that Alfred's afraid of ghosts, poor guy just can't catch a break.) Alfred slowly drifted off into a familiar setting, the sky was gray with looming dark clouds and the streets were bustling with people trying to escape into the subway system before the oncoming rain could start.

The crowds of faceless people seemed to flow around Alfred as if he was in a pool, the waves of people crashing around him as he tried to move in the opposite direction of the flow. Suddenly he bumped into someone, staring down he offered her his hand and she gladly took it before getting trampled. The very moment she did, the scenery faded away into his house in Virginia, and the girl was gone. There by his favorite tree was a little grey stone, and as he got closer he noticed it was engraved. Alfred walked up to it and slowly tried to make out the name, as it seemed to have been worn away either by the environment or intentionally. He studied it for a few minutes before realizing in horror what the name was. There in bold letters the stone proclaimed it was the grave marker for ALFRED F. JONES.

Alfred fell back onto his bottom in surprise as he stared at his own grave (Well he had known he was dead which saved him from the whole cheesy I didn't know I was dead till I saw my grave sort of thing). The silence was shattered by the sound of someone clearing there voice.

"What do you think you're doing there?" A young women's voice asked from behind, and for a second Alfred could have sworn it was Elizabeth's.

"Um sorry miss my apologies." Alfred stuttered out as he turned to face the young woman.

She drew in a breath as if she had been attacked, her bouquet of roses dropping to the ground beside her. Her hand was drawn up to her face as if not believing what she was seeing.

"Alfred?"

"Is that you?"

Alfred looked the women over to try to find something that would spark a memory. She wore a black dress that went all the way to the ground, and had lace at the neck and sleeves. She wore a little hat on one side of her head, which had a small veil coming out of it. Her hair was a light blonde color and from what Alfred could see she had dark green eyes. Alfred gasped at the realization and stood up from where he had fallen. "

Oh my god, is that you Elizabeth?" Alfred asked.

Elizabeth nodded and Alfred ran over to her immediately taking her into his arms. She clung on to him as if her life depended on it and when she finally did let go enough, so that Alfred could look at her, there was already a wet spot in the shoulder of his shirt. One of Alfred's hands was at her waist while the other cupped her face.

"You're supposed to be dead," she whispered to him.

"And Alfred dear god above, so help me if you've been faking it," she started to say a little louder with her eyes flaring, "you will wake up in a ditch tomorrow missing so many of your limbs you will hope your dead!" She finished off body shaking.

Alfred laughed sheepishly and held her tighter. God how long had it been since he had held her? It had been far, far too long Alfred decided to himself,

"Trust me babe I wouldn't do that and you know it." Alfred said smiling sadly down at her.

Alfred raised his shirt and turned around, allowing Elizabeth a full view of the giant scar on his back. It was a ghastly sight, the scar sprawling from one end of his back to the other, painting a frightening picture. Alfred heard Elizabeth gasp and turn away, which was his cue to turn back around. He grabbed on to her waist again and put his face down into the crook of her neck taking in the smell of tea and sanitizers they used at the hospital, but under that was the faintest smell of roses and old paper that Alfred loved.

After a few minutes Elizabeth lifted his head up and Alfred smiled at her again, their mouths just inches apart. Alfred decided he had waited long enough and closed the gap between them, cradling her face in his hand and tightening the hold around her waist. He let his tongue flicker out and run along the bottom of her lip to ask for permission inside and she gladly agreed, opening up her mouth enough for Alfred's tongue to be let in. Elizabeth tasted of earl grey tea and mints, but there was something else under it all he couldn't quit place. When they drew back Alfred continued to stare into Elizabeth's impossibly green eyes, never losing contact with them even as he started to talk.

"Elizabeth I have a lot to tell you." Alfred started, but Elizabeth shook her head putting a finger to his mouth before starting.

"First," She started with a smile, "Why don't you tell me why you said "I love you" to England?" She finished her smile turning into one of Russia's 'You won't live much longer' smiles.

Alfred stared at Elizabeth for a few minutes shocked.

"Elizabeth how did you know about that?" Alfred said mystified.

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head.

"You didn't think only you, Mathew, and the frog were the only ones reincarnated did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"But Liz…" Alfred began, but was interrupted by,

"What did I say about that name?" Elizabeth said frustrated.

"How can that be possible?" Alfred finished.

"Just as possible as you being America." Elizabeth said shrugging.

Alfred sighed to himself,

"Then why are you mad about me saying "I love you"? It was an accident anyway." Alfred said still confused.

"Because Alfred," She started, "England may be the reincarnation of me, but she's not me. This is a scene from one of the memories she still harbors, but other than that, all we really share is a soul." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Unless we get all of our memory back, please refrain from saying such things." Liz pleaded.

"So you really are England?" Alfred asked.

Elizabeth nodded, put her head back onto his shoulder and that ended the conversation. Every now and then one of them would make a comment but most of the time they opted just to stand and hold each other. Eventually though Elizabeth broke the silence.

"You better keep your promise." Alfred nodded and started to draw small circles into her back soothingly.

"I will Hun, I promised didn't I? And Hero's never go back on their word."

Alfred could feel Elizabeth nod into his shoulder then slowly she drew away from him.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." She said slowly and Alfred himself could slowly feel himself waking up.

Slowly the scenery around him faded away and he opened his eyes. It was now dark out and most of the Allies were huddled around a campfire that they had built. China was cooking dinner with the Italian twins, while Greece had successfully stopped Japan from committing seppuku and was now sleeping. France had gone off to talk to Feliciano and Mathew was talking to Ivan. As Alfred approached them, Ivan decided to go bug china and left the brothers alone. Alfred looked around hastily for England before sitting down next to Canada. The night was dark and cool, with a light breeze rustling the branches of the trees that protected the camp. When Alfred didn't find England he sighed and motioned for his brother to follow him. Canada noticing him, followed after his brother as they left. What the pair didn't notice was the allied powers looking at them both funnily. The thought of why America was randomly gesturing to thin air hung in all of their minds. Once Alfred and Mathew were away from camp they let out a deep sigh.

"Dude it's been to long since we talked!" Alfred said in a hushed voice.

There still could be snipers around in the area.

"I agree me with planning the strategies and you with training." Canada said.

"And I've been meaning to ask, you've been spouting off a lot of stuff about space cows and hero's, what's up with that?" he asked looking slightly aggravated.

Alfred shrugged and said, "It's all an act; don't want them to figure out what I actually know! I mean we both know what happens after this battle. Heck we know about a second world war!" Alfred said his voice steadily getting louder until Mathew shushed him.

"I know, but still! You never had that much of a hero complex!" Mathew said steadily.

"Mattie let's just be happy we can talk again, I mean after this is the roaring twenties!" Alfred began but was cut short by Mathew's snide remark of,

"Yes and after that is the fricken Great Depression!" Alfred shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly there was a rustle in one of the bushes nearest them and they both jumped. Alfred pulled out a hand gun and blocked Mathew from the bush. The waited for what seemed like forever and eventually nothing came. Alfred let his hand drop to his side and sighed.

"You never get used to war do you?" Alfred rhetorically asked.

"Come on Mattie they're probably waiting for us back at camp."

Mathew nodded and they both started to head back, not noticing the bush move again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author end of a couple chapters theater:<strong>

Alfred/America: I'm dead?

Author: Dude, you were hit by a fucking train of course your dead! I had to kill you off some how

Alfred/America: Why couldn't England's magical friends save me?

Elizabeth/England: So you admit they exist!

Alfred/America: They do not! *Crawls into corner, emo over latest chapter*

England: What's his problem?

Author: Who's the thick headed one here? Alfred! How was your little wet dream? ;D

Alfred/America: It was not a wet dream! *Blushes*

Author: Looked like one to me *Whistles and turns to England to see what she is doing. All of a sudden Elizabeth appears*

Elizabeth: Stay Away from my fiancée!

England: What the fuck? Who are you?

*Commence cat fight*

Alfred/America: *Pops up from corner* Elizabeth?

Both England and Elizabeth: *Stops fighting* what?

Alfred:*Sighs, sits back down*

Author: *Walks over to Alfred/America* so who are ya gonna choose?

Alfred/America: Nu-uh! I ain't dying today *Runs off*

Author: No Alfred! I need your Angst for the next chapter *Runs after him*

Both Englands stare at the scene unfolding before them: The fuck?

*Canada appears* Both England and Elizabeth: Who are you?

Canada: and as usual the Author (who is currently chasing my idiot brother) would like to add her disclaimer that Hetalia belongs to himaruya, and if you all have time it would be very nice to here your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: the following chapter has to do with some touchy subjects. Please read at your own risk, if you do not feel comfortable with the topic do not read. Thank you. **

**World War 2:**

After that night during the First World War, Alfred and Elizabeth avoided each other. They spent as little time as possible together, because really it was awkward. The twenties were some of his favorite times. Even though the nation had gone dry, speakeasies and underground bars flourished. Even as Al Capone's gang flourished so did the African American culture of Harlem. Soon young people were taking risks and trying things that their elders would never have done. Young girls started to wear shorter skirts and were dubbed "Flappers" and the jazz age was in full swing.

The Charleston was the new dance to learn and moon shiners were starting to run from the law. Little did they know this would eventually start racing and even NASCAR. But sadly during these happy times people spent too much and Alfred's time with Lithuania came to a close before he knew it. When the great depression hit in the winter of 1929, it hit hard. Alfred was extremely sick during all of the 1930.

By this time the second war in Europe was in full swing, and some of Alfred's men were fighting in England pretending to be Canadian, just to help out. Although he was still feeling awful he insisted on going to Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. He had claimed that a friend was visiting and he wanted to see him. Little did they know that he was going to help. Alfred hated the feeling of not being able to warn his people of what was about to happen but he couldn't say anything less he mess up history. So he watched as the Japanese planes hit his ships. He immediately dove into the waters to save as much people as he could, bringing them back on shore, only to then dive in again to save another.

It wasn't till after the attack that he realized that he was bleeding from one of his eyes. After the attack he and Canada were yet again dragged into a European conflict as the God damn Germans were at it again! When he met up with England they didn't talk and tried to ignore the other as best they could. The war dragged on, and for many years it felt like it wouldn't end. After Italy surrendered though things took a turn for the better. Germany was on the retreat and we were finally advancing. That's what tons of useless meetings around a table in the fricken desert can do for you.

At first we had Italy trail Germany, to be our spy of sorts. Yet one day without warning Italy broke down on us . . . and by broke down I mean pulled a gun on Germany. They had been about ready to take a fighter plane back to Germany to discuss plans with his leader, when Italy had freaked.

"Get away from the plan Germany." Italy said hand gun aimed at his heart.

Germany frowned and stood his ground, looking from Italy to Japan to try to figure out what was up. Japan silently shook his head as he did not know what had set Italy off.

"I said Doitsu, to get away from the plane!" Italy said doing his best impression of Russia's smiles. Germany shook his head again,

"Why are you doing this Italy?" Germany asked in the most level voice he could muster.

"I won't lose you again." Italy started quietly, getting confused looks from both the hiding allies (Mostly from America and Canada, well okay Canada, Alfred was dead first.) and the axis powers.

"Italy," Germany started.

"Italy this and Italy that," Feli mocked. "I said get away from the damn metal death trap on wings or I will shoot!" Feli said eyes wide open and tears running down his face.

"What is this Italy I thought we had a promise." Germany said face softening a bit.

"I couldn't take it any more Germany, Ve… I've surrendered." Italy said gun still in place.

That's when Alfred decided that things had gone far enough Feliciano was in real danger now that he admitted he was on the other side, and it was Alfred's job to be the hero and save him. Alfred quickly snuck around into the underbrush of the forest and looked around. He still had a clear view of Italy holding the gun but now Ludwig was holding up one as well.

"Well shit." America thought.

Quickly Alfred loaded the gun and aimed at Germany, while remembering basic training. "BRASS, Breathe, Relax, Aim, Slack, Squeeze, repeating over and over in his head." Ever so silently Alfred pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and Germany fell. A bullet lodged its self into his throat. It would have killed any normal man, but sadly Germany was no normal man. Japan quickly shot around to where the shot had come from, as he searched America moved farther away. Once he was hidden behind a large tree he found a counseling place to hide his gun, as he went through the steps in his head again. It was deathly silent and once Japan was in range, two shots rang out. One bullet baring itself deep inside Japan's chest the other into his head. Japan fell and Alfred slowly moved out of his cover and moved back to where the allies were hiding a very sad looking Feliciano with them. Nobody questioned his actions, but both brothers silently promised each other to corner him later.

Only after the peace treaties were signed, did Alfred and Mathew get a chance to talk to Feli. Just minutes after the meeting ended they dragged the unexpected Feliciano out of the room. (Well to tell the truth the meeting was still going on but they were about to dissolve(kill) Prussia, and nobody on either side wanted Italy to see that (well maybe Russia). So it just gave the North American brothers an excuse to drag him off.)

"Ve~ where are you guys taking me? D-Don't hurt me! I-I h-have relatives in your country!" He said fearfully.

Both twins stayed quiet until they were out of the building and in Alfred's (Canada's) Hotel room. "

Okay Italy spill." America said, getting a confused look from Italy and a mildly amused look from Canada (Who again was ignored).

"Spill what?" Italy asked innocently.

"I don't have anything to spill!"

Alfred frowned. "

You know what I'm talking about Arianna." Alfred said eyes narrowing.

Everything was silent for a moment before Italy sighed and opened his eyes.

"You got me Alfred, so what do you want?" Italy said his/her voice slipping back into her original girlish voice.

"So you still do have your memories!" Alfred said happily.

Arianna shrugged again, "I have bits and pieces. Yet you seem to have all of yours." Arianna said.

Alfred nodded, while Canada faded into the background yet again.

"I didn't know you had such a hero complex." Arianna said a sly grin that didn't seem to suit innocent Feliciano on his face.

"And I didn't know you had such a pasta complex." Alfred countered.

Italy/Arianna seemed to look sick for a moment before continuing.

"Touché."

"So that innocent look is all an act huh?" Alfred asked cocky grin on his face "Should have known the local cheerleader couldn't have been reincarnated like that."

Italy glared at Alfred before retorting "Never thought the local football star would become such a moron."

Alfred glared back.

"Wait according to Mattie you were killed before Ludwig how did you know how he died?"

Italy looked thoughtful for a second before starting his/her response,

"Well I don't know who this Mattie person is but I have the vaguest memory of his death, like I was there with him." Italy said a confused look on his face.

Alfred stumbled back terrified.

"You mean you were a ghost? That's too creepy."

Italy shrugged,

"I don't know what I was just that I saw it happen. Can I go now? We all need to get back to the meeting." Italy asked.

Alfred got up and walked out with Italy and the forgotten Canada, hoping that one day he would be able to bring back the other countries memories also. It wasn't until later that Alfred shouted across the meeting room because of the realization that Arianna was now a boy and then cracked up at the thought of him wearing his old cheer leading outfit. This caused Canada to roll his eyes, Italy to run over and do a un-Italy like thing by smacking him, and for the rest of the countries to look at him as if he was crazy, also drawing some unwanted attention.

* * *

><p>I appreciate any reviews that will help make my writing stronger, thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**The breaking of the Berlin wall 1989 **

**Current place: Berlin, Germany**

As I walked through the streets of Berlin I finally felt some sense of peace. Sure the USSR was still around but the breaking of the wall was a sign of the decline of their power. Finally the Cold War was almost over, no more paranoia, red scares, and best of all no more insanity or Dark side as I call it. Each and every country has two sides to themselves a human side were their personality lays and a nation or 'country 'side to themselves. This country side is like the dark part of your conscious. It's ruthless and follows all commands given to them by their head leader. In my case it's the president.

For decades I had been out of control of my own body and had been ready to push the button that would send the world into a nuclear holocaust if the other guy so much as sneezed in the wrong direction. The Cuban missile crises only further deepened my dark state and I was ready and willing in Washington if the order ever came. I have to say it drives you to the brink then pushes you over it. The world doesn't make sense and your madder then Alice. I would sometimes wake up in pain with dark crimson staining my aviators' jacket and a gun in my hand. Sometimes it would be my blood others times well in the other case who ever so much as looked at me funny wasn't so lucky.

I can't remember much of the Vietnam war or the Korean War. It was like looking through a broken telescope and watching yourself do things you wish you had control over. I got most of the details after what happened (Well more of the minor things I had learned about it back in history Class). I don't know how I survived all those wars sane, and then snapped for the latter two, I won't put down what we did there, and Vietnam still hates me. Yet Korea will look at me straight in the eye and smile, thanking me at times. Makes me feel like a lousy hero at times though. Yet through all that I thankfully was sane enough to see us land on the moon.

Now that was something. Now in 1989 all I have to do is wait for the USSR to teeter over the edge and I can get my normal (?) life back. Yet as my death date draws nearer I fear for the future as I won't well know it anymore, Even if Mattie has got about two years more than I do that's not a whole lot. I didn't see the Commi today thankfully. I mean I hated the guy in high school but now I have more of a reason to hate him other than he annoyed the hell out 'a me.

All that was left to do was wait for the 1990's than I could see Lithuania again.

Alfred started to walk away from the crowd and made his way to the airport. He didn't notice the stern gaze that followed him as he quickened his pace to get to a warmer climate. It was cold in Berlin.

* * *

><p>Hetalia as always belongs to: Himaruya<p>

Exams are finally over! w I should be able to get the next couple of chapters out soon, as always Reviews are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Late 1999**

Alfred walked down the streets of Washington, hoping to get away from the crazy media that was engulfing the USA. People feared the end of the world which only made Alfred laugh as he was positive that they were going to be fine. He quickened his pace when he noticed his car. Washington was sunny today but as it slowly turned into September the air was getting cooler. Alfred made it up to his car and grabbed his keys with one hand as he juggled a burger a cola in the other. Alfred had thanked God back when McDonald had first opened and had immediately gone to grab one.

Over the years he had mastered the art of grabbing his keys while eating a burger. Today was one day no one knew where he was going. It was July 27 the date of his death. Even though technically by this year, he would have just started 5th grade. He got in and started to drive to his old house in Virginia.

Of course when he made it he wasn't the first one there. Mathew was the only other person (well before the world wars, Italy started coming after wards) who knew where America was. After about an hour on the road, he had made it to the old house. It was weird cause he half expected to see his 5th grade self, running around in the lawn (weird time paradoxes). Alfred had long since finished his Hamburger and coke stash, and had made a few stops along the way but they didn't need to know that. Alfred crossed the long lawn; It no longer took like an hour, like it seemed to have back when he was a colony.

"Hey Al!" Canada called from beside the tree. His grave stone was supposedly erected just a few feet away from it.

"Hey Mathew! Is Arianna here yet?" Alfred called back.

Alfred jogged over to the tree in no time and when he made it there Mathew shook his head.

"No Arianna said she, excuse me he, was running behind."

Alfred laughed at this as he never got over the fact that Arianna was now a boy. Mathew hit him and continued talking.

"Anyway Al, have you figured out what you'll do about England?" Alfred sighed and shook his head.

"Matt what am I supposed to tell her? Oh yeah Hi England! So guess what? You and me, in a past life, were gonna get married, until I died by being in a train accident that made National news! And now after years of being with you as England, I've fallen for you again, but now I have no clue if I'm cheating on the other you! So remember anything yet?" Alfred stopped his monologue and stared blankly at Mathew.

Mathew was silent for a minute before saying.

"You were going to get married?" He shouted in his loudest voice.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you that, uh yeah, Liz would have been hitched the next summer." Alfred said reminiscing again.

Mathew stared at Alfred again unsure what to say.

"Alfred?" Mathew asked. Alfred looked over to his brother,

"What's up Mat?" He asked back. Mathew took a deep breath before saying,

"First you never told me you had feelings for England." Alfred blushed, his face turning a deep red.

"Are those feelings for England or for Elizabeth?" he asked. Alfred was silent for a moment before replying.

"Mat, I love England for who she is, not for whom she once was, but I can't help thinking I fighting for two girls!"

Mathew nodded, then continued,"And second you don't have to tell her anything now, you just did."

* * *

><p>Next chapter is out! We're getting closer to the end now!<p>

Reviews are great people :D

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs (like usual) to Himaruya


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred looked at Mathew as if he was crazy, until Mathew pointed to his sleeve. Inside just barely visible was a tiny microphone.

Alfred looked blankly at it for some time before finally saying, "Mathew?"

"Yes?" Mathew answered trying to hide his flinch.

"What is that?"

Mathew was silent for a moment "Alfred? It's a microphone….."

Alfred looked at it as if it was the best toy on earth.

"Where'd you get it Matt?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Alfred that's not the point it's-"

All of a sudden Mathew was cut off by a sharp pain in his head, that head ache he had gotten earlier was getting worse, and looking around it didn't seem like he was the only one who had been suffering it all morning. Alfred's must have been the worse as he wasn't standing like he had been a few seconds ago but instead kneeling on the ground clutching his head as a wave of dizziness hit him, From across the lawn Mathew was just barely able to make out a figure who had stopped walking towards them and was doing the same. These were the last images he saw before the dizziness took him and he drifting off into unconsciousness.

"nn…..what the…?" Alfred looked around him.

The lawn in front of his house had vanished instead of his head laying on the dirt and grass he was met with a cool stone floor.

"Mattie? Feli?" He asked getting up and looking around the room.

The whole place was filled with vials of all shapes and sizes. In the corner of the room was an orb looking object, and as he got closer he realized he was looking at a hovering, spinning, and miniature model of the earth. He past his hand underneath it and when nothing happened he figured it was probably magnetic and moved on. The room itself was made of stone and it had a brick fire place in the middle of the room. The only thing especially weird about the room was that it was filled with little hovering lights. Alfred was so enthralled in watching these that he didn't notice a girl walk into the room.

"Ack! The ghost thing is back!" She screamed and through the nearest object she had at him.

(This apparently was a chair) Alfred looked just in time to see the chair sailing towards him. He caught it as fast as he could and put it down. The girl in question had brown hair flowing down to her shoulders. She wore only a white summer dress and a white ribbon holding a small braid in the back of her hair.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked,

"And where am I? You're not working for the Commi are you?"

But before he could ask another question the girl stopped him. She sighed looking at him as if he was stupid for not knowing her.

"Look one my name is Fate, two I should be asking how YOU got to MY workshop, thee I don't have tries to any one on earth, and four What do you want? Do you have any idea how much trauma and trouble you and your girlfriend caused me?"

Alfred simply stared at her for a while.

"Damn I hit the ground hard…Now I'm hallucinating."

Fate rolled her eyes and went to go get the chair that she had thrown at him.

"Wait….You know Liz? Liz Kirkland?" Alfred asked finally internalizing what she had just said.

_This little girl is fate? No way!_

Fate looked at him as if he had lost his mind, because of course she did! She was Fate she knew everybody! She was surprised he hadn't noticed her yet she had been watching him for a while now.

Fate sighed and walked over to one of her drawers. She rummaged through it until she found watch she was looking for, a green card with bold letters that read **ELIZABETH ALICE KIRKLAND. **She turned back to America who was babbling about McDonalds or something and threw him the card.

"This is what you wanted right? Will you leave now" Fate asked.

Destiny would probably ground her again for this but who cared? What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? Besides she needed to get back to work anyway and this guy was just going to cause her trouble.

Alfred was about to say he didn't know how, but another sharp pain stopped him in his tracks and he fell to the ground. Drifting off he clutched the card to his chest and then let oblivion take over. Yet just before the darkness took over he thought he spotted a girl in a black dress

When Alfred woke up it was mid-day, and it seemed yet again Canada was up before him. Canada was up against the tree gazing off into the distance.

"Hey Matt" Alfred finally managed to say after a few minutes.

Mathew looked over to Alfred and smiled.

"Hey Alfred." Mathew put his hand out to help Alfred up and Al gladly took it.

That's when Mathew noticed the green card that Alfred was clutching in his gloved hand.

"Hey Al? What's that? Are you picking random things off the ground again?" he teased.

Alfred looked down at the card in his hand. "It's a card someone gave me, weird I can't remember who….and Hey! I haven't done that in age's bro!"

Mathew frowned slightly "You randomly kept something someone you didn't know gave you? Does the word safety mean anything to you?" He asked sighing.

Sometimes it was hard to see how they were related. Alfred shrugged and chuckled.

"Come on Matt what's the fun in that?"

Just as Alfred said that the color drained out of the scenery surrounding him. Mathew disappeared and all that was left was the old Virginia house, the tree, the field, and the little tomb stone that was his grave. Alfred sat by his tomb stone and waited for the person he knew would come. Though it seemed funny that after all of this he still was going to denounce magic…there had to some explanation to it right? Well he had a long time to think about it now. It took what seemed like a day but eventually Alfred caught sight of a car turning in to the drive way. Alfred quickly stood and waited for Liz to make it to the grave.

When she did she smiled.

"Hi Alfred, it's been a long time hasn't it?" she asked. Alfred smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi Liz I'm missed you." She opened up her arms and he came running in to them, damn he had missed her.

"Liz?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?" "I promised didn't I?" Liz nodded her head. Alfred held up her card.

"Not exactly the wedding ring but now will have all the time in the world to choose it out."

* * *

><p>To Kaze Artemis Zsol Eclipse,<p>

;w;! I've never gotten a review like that before so thank you! I really appreciate it and don't worry I haven't given up on the story at all! I do apologize though for how slowly these chapters have been coming out. I recently went on a trip to England and just got back. But still I'll defiantly try to get them out much faster then. The deaths in the first chapter I do have to say even my Editor was going. "What the hell are you thinking?" But I couldn't take it out so xD! And My cliff hangers? Mwahahah I plan to use them a lot more in my other stories. So be prepared! Again thank you for your great comment and I hope you and all my other readers enjoyed the chapter -w-! more reviews are welcome to! 3


	11. Chapter 11

Mathew stared at the spot his brother disappeared and reappeared in; somewhere along the way he had stopped questioning why all the weird stuff happened to him and his brother. Alfred was sitting at the base of the tree when he reappeared again; Mathew almost thought he would be next to disappear. Once Alfred had opened his eyes, he immediately jumped up and sprinted towards the old house, almost tripping over Italy on the way (Who seemed really confused as to why a big American was running at her/his direction at full speed).

Alfred ran into the house, down the hall and in to the parlor room. There in the far end of the room was England.

"Alfred?" She asked tears in her Emerald green eyes.

Alfred immediately ran over to her and took her into his arms. England clutched America's jacket as if it the only thing keeping her attached to this world. Alfred patted her head.

"Shhh, Its okay. You don't have to remember if you don't want to, I'm so sorry England this is all my fault."

England shook her head,

"No you git I want to remember this, please let me."

Alfred frowned,

"Iggyko really it's okay you don't have…."

America was cut off by England putting her finger to his lips and shaking her head.

"I used to be a privateer you think I can't handle this?" She asked giving Alfred one of her rare smiles.

Alfred sighed before saying "Okay"

Alfred took the green card from her hand and placed it next to her heart. Mathew, Arianna, (Who had appeared earlier but didn't want to intrude) and Alfred, watched astonished as a glowing green light engulfed the room. From that green light in the center of the room a film reel looking device appeared. It started to spin, and from it came a line of memories slowly seeping into the green light. The light was so thick he couldn't make out the other occupants in the room. He held on to what he presumed to be England's hand and matched the line of memories go by.

The first line was of when Liz was young. Alfred vaguely remembered seeing pictures of these from when he visited her parents' house. The moving movie of Liz's life showed her as a baby in her crib clutching a stuffed unicorn, to her first word. Slowly her life past before our eyes, until that reel went out. The next reel that appeared was of her childhood years from 5 to 12. It showed her going to elementary school, having her first boyfriend in middle school which Alfred practically growled at, (If he ever saw that boy again, well let's just say he would wake up with a very pissed off mafia boss over him) and her starting to take an interest in medicine.

The next little reel was that of her teenage years from 12-17. Alfred was slightly interested in this one as Liz had never talked much about them. The reel started out pleasantly enough, it showed her starting high school and making friends. Yet suddenly everything changed. A little boy appeared, a guy named Peter if he remembered correctly. For a few minutes peter was shown growing up, but then just a few images in, Peter was no longer smiling but on the street battered and bloodied. The next scene showed a funeral procession, And slowly Liz spiraling down into delinquency. This period of time showed gang fights, alcohol, arrests, smoking, and sex. Alfred stared in shock as the images slowly moved by, each image that came he squeezed England's hand to make sure she was okay. Later in her teens it seemed Liz had cleaned herself up and started to study medicine.

That reel rolled out and what probably was the last reel of her life came. This was her final years. 18-23. She was 18 when she got out of high school (Her last year of high school should have been my first of college but I was in training) Mathew told me she died two months after me, when she was working in Africa. The first images show the starting of the year, to the time in the library, to me kidnapping her to McDonald's, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

Englands hand squeezed his tightly as if to say, "I can't believe I forgot you did that! You are so going to pay!"

It showed the awkward two months before they imitated to liking each other. Alfred blushed when he saw the image of his confession to her as out of all of them it just had to have dialogue. It showed their four years of college together, and his proposal to her in her room after a…..ah interesting night.

Of course the interesting night and proposal had dialogue and sound. Alfred could feel England's hand heating up from where he was holding it. Next came his least favorite part as he noticed the reel winding out. The next images were things he had never gotten to see. First was one image of him that he never wanted to see, and was horrified that she did. It was his body being rushed into the emergency room. He saw the surgery, her horrified face, her praying, and finally her breaking down over my corpse. He saw his own funeral, his brother, his friends, and his parents crying. But not Liz, she stood there as if it was not real but a dream. He watched as people filled out of the field, until she was alone. Only then did she cry.

The next image was her looking dully out a plane window. Her touching down in Cape Town, South Africa, her helping children all across the continent, and finally her coughing and getting smaller and smaller. The last scene was the hardest as it was her last. And of course it has sound; this was the one thing he hoped not to hear. Elizabeth was lying in a hospital bed looking out the window up at the sky.

"I guess this is it, isn't it Alfred? Is that why you're here?" she asked.

The camera seemed to shift over to the corner of the room, were he was standing. He looked at that image for some time. _I was dead by that time wasn't I? What was I doing standing in that damned corner smirking for_? His train of thought was cut off by the ghost image of him starting to speak.

"You never liked me sugar coating things did you?" the ghost thing asks.

She laughs that beautiful laugh and shakes her head.

"You just had to be a hero didn't you?" Liz asks tears starting to well up in her eyes.

He starts to move across the room to her bed side.

"I had to do it; it was just in my nature." He says leaning over her bed side.

She smiles,

"Why do I have to always fall for the idiots?"

The ghost him laughs "I'm not sure, but come it's time to go." He leans over and kisses her.

She falls back on the bed and the heart monitor goes silent.

The light in the room starts to fade to a dull glow and slowly it fades away. Elizabeth stands for a second looking disoriented then slumps into Alfred's arms. Mathew and Feli look dazed from the long period of exposed to it all. Alfred was just confused. What was he doing there in that scene? _I was dead wasn't I_? Alfred looks over at Mathew hoping to find an answer in him. Mathew after a couple of minutes seemed to notice my distress and said. "I think that was both you and Death." Alfred looks at him quizzically for a moment before he continues.

"I think, now I'm not sure but that may have been your soul acting as 'death' in this situation."

He nods trying to rap my head around the thought of me acting as Liz's reaper. Cause he was supposed to protect her! Not kill her! He looked down at England and try to remember that scene. The room is silent until Italy spoke.

"If you guys don't mind I need to wash my brain out, I did not just see my friend have…it…with another of my friends."

Italy walked out of the room, probably headed to the nearest bathroom. Canada looked from America to England and smiled before saying

"I think he's right watching you two have…..that…..was quiet disturbing. America? Please stop spending time with France, Girl or boy."

* * *

><p>Almost done XD! I wanna thank all of you guys for all the reviews and alerts :3 You guys really keep me going on writing this! 3 Also thank you for the critiques in the reviews, I appreciate them and hope I can become a better writer! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next is coming soon!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A Few Weeks Later**

**(Alfred's P.O.V.)  
><strong>

England has been out for the past couple of weeks due to complications, was the official message all of the nations were given at the world conference meeting. Italy had gone back to sleeping all the time and Canada had gone back to disappearing and only being noticed by France and Prussia. Speaking of Prussia he's been obsessed with Matti's pancake recipe and can't get enough of them, oh and he's acquired an unnatural fear of heights…and airplanes. Italy seems to just be happy having Ludwig back and France has been telling us about how she's been having weird dreams about being a man. Which I can't help but laugh at because in her skimpy outfit? It would probably be hilarious to see Francis in it.

My best bud from High School oddly enough became Japan. We occasionally go and play video games at his house. The foreign exchange student, who came to live with us back when I was human, became Lithuania. Apparently Arianna has a brother now. His names Romano and I have absolutely no clue where he came from. Liz's ex from middle school Antonio became Spain. When he came into the meeting room first thing I did was punch the bastard and proceeded to remind him of me kicking his ass and saving Cuba. He was in the corner shivering for the next hour. China had apparently gone to our school, I just had never talked to the guy, and as luck would have it both of my ex's became countries. Vietnam hated my guts then, she hates me now not a ton has changed. Taiwan originally hated my guts then, but now were pretty tight friends.

I try to refrain from my Hero complex at home and around Canada, but at the meeting I spout random shit and say a lot of stupid things. (Wha? Poland's a country?) If only for a few more years as my death date draws near. I still know the future so we still need to be quiet, least a crazy like North Korea finds out. The meeting drew to an abrupt close when Italy announced he was hungry and everybody left for lunch and didn't come back. I, myself, skated out of there before Germany could stop me. Canada had left early and he had just called. England was awake.

* * *

><p>Alfred made a pit stop at a jewelry store and picked up a ring. He was going to fulfill his promise to her. Alfred found England in her bedroom; she was looking out at the sky when he barged in.<p>

"Good morning Iggyko." He said smiling.

She turned her head to face him.

"What did I tell you about that name?" She asks.

"Fine then Liz." He says smiling.

She scowls, "That one to!" She groans.

Alfred walks over to her bed, and when he reaches it kneels. England looks at him quizzically for a minute before what was going on dawn on her face.

"Liz I waited a long, long time to do this, but I loved you from the moment I met you, No matter how cheesy that sounds, and being able to come back to you again has just reminded me how much I love you."

Alfred's hand reached into his pocket and took hold of the velvet box. Slowly he removed it and opened the lid for England to see.

"England, Elizabeth, Liz, Iggyko, no matter how many names I give you or how many century's pass I still love you. I gave you a promise all those years ago, and like I said a hero doesn't go back on his word." Alfred took a shaky breath before steeling himself and continuing.

"Elizabeth Kirkland, will you marry me?"

England was immediately out of bed and hugging him, crying tears of joy.

"Yes, yes, god what took you so long you idiot?" England said between kisses.

Alfred took the ring and slipped it on her finger enjoying having her again, all of her again. Canada smiled from the door and closed it to give the two their privacy. (What? Canada's not a stalker! It's his house!)

It was announced to the world and each others bosses, when they would get married. The date was set for a nice clear day in spring. The marriage would take place in one of America's huge gardens. All the female nations loved the idea and swept Liz off to buy a dress, while America, Japan, Italy, Lithuania, Prussia, and Canada went to buy tuxedos. Canada of course was his best man and they would have Lichtenstein as the flower girl. The ring bearer was Sealand, and the pastor was Germany. Apparently he used to preach as a side job, who knew right?

Poland and Hungry were so caught up in the preparations that both of their government work piled up so high their bosses had to drag them back to their countries, literally. (Huh that's funny, you think I'm joking.) Summer turned into winter and winter into early spring. By the wedding date everything was ready. The wedding cake was made by Austria, and they were all catered by South Italy. That day it was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alfred had been fidgeting with his tux since early this morning. He was abruptly stopped by Canada knocking and opening the door.

"Come on Al, it's time to go." Alfred took a deep breath and walked with Canada to the Alter.

It was then that the music started to play. Alfred looked from the alter to the bride coming down the aisle.

Alfred didn't seem to hear the music any more, as he watched England come down to the Alter. She was dressed in a long wedding dress that reached to the ground. One point of the dress that surprised him though, it had no sleeves. The very top of the dress had a lace design on it and was cut off by a blue ribbon right underneath her bust line. Her hair was up (from at least his point of view) and she wore long gloves that went past her elbows. As she got closer Alfred could spot tiny pearls in the vale.

She was being led up the aisle by her brother Scotland, who gave Alfred a dirty look before stepping aside. Alfred held out his hand for her as she stepped up one of the stairs and she smiled and took it. Alfred flipped up the vale covering England's face and smiled. God she was beautiful. Germany looked at them both and nodded, then started a long boring speech that Alfred ignored. Alfred preferred to whisper silently to her, and that's when he noticed the horseshoe on her waist. Alfred pointed to it and she smiled and mouthed "Good luck charm". Alfred raised his eyebrows, and was about to ask why a horseshoe was a good luck charm until Germany snapped the couple out of the little world they created. Alfred smiled at England and started his vows,

"Elizabeth, since the first day I saw you I loved you. You struck me as someone…..different from the rest. You knew what you wanted and ran after it with all your might and I admired that about you. You had sides of yourself I never knew you had until you showed them to me. I lost you, and at first I thought I was fine, But I couldn't stop thinking about you, afterwords I made up my mind I wanted to protect you. I was stupid and hurt you and I couldn't bear to make you cry again. I want to be able to protect you for the rest of my life."

Alfred reached out and wiped a tear away, before giving her a tender smile.

"Alfred, when I first met you, I you gave me hope that this 'New World' would be better than the one I left behind. I was surprised at first when I met you; I had felt I had seen you before. Then you left and I was pushed into a hole in my heart in didn't even know was there. Over time however you didn't stay in that rift like I had, instead you reached out to me. It reminded me of a time long gone and that hole in my heart was filled again, and I started to remember just why I always fall I love with idiots, because you put a sun in my gloomy world." Elizabeth smiled at the end and they both turned back to Germany.

Peter walked up and handed them two rings on a little pillow. Elizabeth thanked Peter and hugged him before turning back to Alfred.

"Do you, Elizabeth Kirkland, take Alfred F. Jones to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Elizabeth nodded and said in a shaking voice, "I do."

She took his ring and slipped it onto Alfred's ring finger.

"And do you, Alfred F. Jones, take Elizabeth Kirkland to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Alfred's smile was even brighter than it had been when the ceremony first began.

He gently took Elizabeth's hand as if he were afraid he would lose Elizabeth again and didn't want to break her. He gently placed the ring on its rightful finger, staring into Elizabeth's shinning emerald green eyes the entire time.

"Then it is my pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Alfred laughed a bit as he swooped down to claim Elizabeth as his own. Finally after so many centuries, she was his. When they broke apart the room erupted in cheering and clapping. Alfred scooped Elizabeth up, much to her surprise; at least she wasn't wearing a long train or short skirt this time. Alfred walked (carried) her out the door to the photographer in the back of the garden. Already waiting for them was England's bridesmaids and flower girl: Taiwan, Ukraine, Belarus, Seychelles, Hungry, France, Belgium, Vietnam, Norway, and Liechtenstein.

Hungry was the first to run up to them and congratulate them, all the while trying to get the confetti out of their hair, as they had been tossing it at the door when they came out. Alfred's 'backup' as he liked to tease them were: Canada, Japan, Poland, Russia, Austria, Italy, Spain, Lithuania, South Italy, Prussia, and China. They all lined up next to the couple and took pictures. It the very last photo right as the photographer was about to take the shot, Alfred grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, dipped her, and before she could say anything, gave her a kiss Hollywood would try to replicate for decades to come.

* * *

><p>First of all I wanna thank all of my readers who have read this story all the way through and stuck with me threw it!this is the (unofficial) end. I got one more chapter as a sort of epilogue if you wish to read it, :3! Why I had Alfred's point of view was for the first part of the chapter is I couldn't think of another way to really portray that first part, and more importantly I wanted Alfred to tell it. I hope this doesn't impact the flow of the story to much though. I appreciate all the kind reviews and critiques that I get and I hope all of you will read some of my other stories as well!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**TWO YEARS LATER **

"Alfred!" Elizabeth called from down the hall. "Can you get up?" Alfred grumbled from where he was on the couch, earlier that day he had apparently done something wrong and Liz had banished him to the couch for the rest of the week. Or at least till he figured out what he did wrong, which pretty much equaled never, but he was banking on the fact the other would forgive him and let him go back to the bed. Alfred got up and hoped that it wasn't one of her midnight cravings again. He jogged down the hall to their room where he found Liz on the bed.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Call Austria, now!"

"Liz why would I…..Oh….The baby is coming isn't it? Fuck! Okay Liz, I'll be right back!" And with that, Alfred ran down the corridor to the phone to call Austria.

"Austria? You need to come NOW!" Alfred yelled into the phone when he was able to get a hold of the country.

Thankfully the couple was in England which meant it would take him one or two minutes to get there. How he did it, he had no fucking clue but he did and that's what counts. When Austria did arrive he escorted him up to the Bed room as fast as he could. Then another person rang the doorbell and Alfred ran down the stairs to open it. Hungry was in the door and she quickly pushed past Alfred, ran upstairs, told him he wasn't allowed in, and shut the door.

Alfred sometimes wondered how he had gotten wrapped up in this kind of life. How Alfred F. Jones had become America, How Elizabeth Kirkland became England. Alfred wasn't allowed in until the next day, sometime during that night Austria had come to help hungry but he had also given him the 'you can't come in' response. Early that next morning Hungry had shook him awake telling him he could go into the room now. Once she had said that he immediately jumped up from the couch and ran over to his wife who was holding a little boy and little girl.

"Twins? The doctor said it was only one." Alfred said astonished.

Elizabeth smiled out him, "Well I guess we get to use both names then. Welcome to the world Amelia and Arthur."

During those times when Alfred questions life, he looks at his beautiful wife, who he could have lost, and his two adorable children, who he could have never had. He thinks to himself that the world may not be perfect, someday he may have to tell his children about what happened, and he sometimes stumbles but with everything he has the world has become a much more perfect place.

* * *

><p><strong>Children<strong>

Two children sat in front of a T.V. set in the living room. Silence engulfed the room as the video ended, and it was not shattered until the girl spoke.

"Wow I didn't know Dad could sing."

"I know. We have to thank uncle Prussia for this." The other said right after his sister.

"Yeah but why do ya think he was crying there?"

"You mean during the ceremony? Of course he would do that it's an important time in your life!"

"Doesn't mean he had to cry though!"

"Boys wouldn't understand!" The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Girls are just silly!" The other retorted back.

"Oh yeah? I bet when you get married you'll be crying like dad was!"

"No way girls are gross."

"And yet you're a Momma's boy Boy"

"Like you're not 'daddies little girl.'"

"At least _**I**_ don't have fairies on my wall!"

"Maybe if you were a normal girl then you would! Instead of having all the comic book hero's on your wall!"

"Take that back you know Captain America is awesome!"  
>The fight continued between the two until a loud voice filled the room pulling the two apart from the other.<p>

"What are ya guys doing? Arthur, Amelia." He said firmly looking between the two of them.

"Oh, Hahaha Hi Pops." Amelia said sheepishly and elbowing her brother to say something.

"Ummmm We were….were…" He said looking just as uneasy as the other and looked to his sister for help.

"Watching this video!" she said holding up a DVD case.

Oh they were screwed now. Arthur face palmed a bit giving a look to Amelia that screamed 'they weren't supposed to know that'.

"Whoops…haha I mean we were uh wrestling?"

Just as it seemed like their father was going to let them off the hook because it really was just a DVD the television flipped back on, buzzing to life. Music filled the living room and sounds of thumping from upstairs could be heard until another voice joined the room.

"What are you kids watching?" Elizabeth/Mom asked.

"Uh we were just—"Amelia started only to be cut off by her father.

"Don't worry about it, seems they found that video. Ya know the one gilbert took?"

Elizabeth's face flared up once Alfred had finished talking.

"Have they seen the end yet?" she asked almost sounding horrified.

"Judging from the chuckles from the kids they have." Alfred said trying hard to mask his own grin.

"Alfred F. Jones if you showed that to them so help me, you will not sleep anywhere but the couch for the next month." She warned. Alfred quickly went over to her and dragged her out of the room before the video was close to ending.

"I don't get what she's so worried about." Amelia finally said once they were both gone. "Just shows uncle Gil knows how to through a party."

Arthur was quiet for a moment. "That and it's the reason no one lets him throw parties anymore."

* * *

><p>((I apologize for this in advance...my editor made me do it, no matter what she says xD especially Fates potion at the bottom))<p>

Author: I am soooo happys I finished! :D

Editor: So am I...So am I... (Is only here because the author threatens her with a chainsaw...)

Alfred: I get both? Dude I love you! XD

Author: They were the same person after all ;D

Liz: Well if you have so much free time why don't you go change the children's diapers? ^-^

Alfred: Hahahaha… yes dear

Editor: If America has so much free time then why doesn't he edit the fan fiction for me T-T

Alfred: But I'm the hero I don't do editing :D

Editor: *pushes him to the stinking babies*

Author: *Laughs*

Liz: It's so much easier doing the chorus this way ;D

Alfred: Liz…The smell…..Shudders…

Author: It all comes with being a baby Daddy, you wanted this remember

Alfred: Yes I waited through two life times to shovel up crap thank you for reminding me

Author: You waited through two life times for a girl remember?

Editor: And you couldn't survive two life times without McDonalds remember?

Alfred: Yes I did and she was worth it *Kisses Liz's cheek* (and so was the McDonalds)

Liz: *Blush*

McDonald's cheeseburger: *blushes*

Everyone: ...wtfudge! O.o

Author: Okay go have your lives now! *Shoes them away* Well that wraps everything up! Thanks for reading! BYE GUYS :D

Editor: Hope you enjoyed reading it :D BYE GUYS *goes of watching shinee videos again*

THIS FAN FICTION HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY RAINBOW POTION MAKING ALL YOUR YAOI FANTASIES COME TRUE BECAUSE FATES IS MESSED UP THAT WAY~  
>((thank you ;w;!))<p> 


End file.
